


Il Bello e il Nerd

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Visualizzate nella vostra mente un computer portatile qualsiasi: siete entrati in camera vostra e misteriosamente l’avete trovato sulla scrivania; non è vostro, eppure vi incuriosisce. Un raggio di sole, filtrando dalla finestra, l’illumina mettendolo in evidenza e vi sembra quasi di sentire uno strano coro solenne di sottofondo, mentre vi avvicinate a lui. Lo aprite e avviate il sistema operativo. [...] Ok, adesso aprite anche l’altra cartella, Testo. Dentro troverete svariati file .doc in ordine alfabetico, ma quello che dovete aprire è questo: Il Bello e il Nerd. Avete aperto il file? La musica è alta? Siete carichi? Siete pronti?<br/>Bene, allora seguitemi, perché questo è il PC delle Fiabe: che voi siate i benvenuti in questo nuovo mondo.<br/>Saluto, inchino, si alzi il sipario…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Bello e il Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 18-10-2009.

 

C’era una volta, tanto tempo fa…

  
No, non ci siamo, qui siamo nel duemila, gente!  
  
Chi sono io? Che domande! Sono il narratore, o meglio, la voce narrante… il che vuol dire che effettivamente potrei essere sia un uomo che una donna, ma non è di questo che oggi vorrei discutere con voi (anche perché se son uomo o donna sono fatti miei, oh).  
Avete presente il fantomatico libro di fiabe che si apre quasi sempre all’inizio di una storia? Avete presente la voce dolce e pacata che di solito inizia a raccontare la storia in questione, mentre tutto intorno alla scena si vedono fiori dai colori delicati e piante rampicanti? Bene.  
Scordatevi tutto questo.  
Venite con me, su, vi faccio vedere io come funzionano le cose, adesso.  
Oook!  
Visualizzate nella vostra mente un computer portatile qualsiasi: siete entrati in camera vostra e misteriosamente l’avete trovato sulla scrivania; non è vostro, eppure vi incuriosisce. Un raggio di sole, filtrando dalla finestra, l’illumina mettendolo in evidenza e vi sembra quasi di sentire uno strano coro solenne di sottofondo, mentre vi avvicinate a lui. Lo aprite e avviate il sistema operativo.  
Bene, e questa è fatta. Adesso avete davanti un desktop che raffigura l’interno di una strana biblioteca polverosa e sulla sinistra ci sono dei collegamenti a due cartelle: _Testo_ e _Soundtrack_. Cliccate due volte su _Soundtrack_ : troverete delle sottocartelle col nome di generi musicali, cliccate sul vostro genere preferito e poi sul comando “Esegui tutti”.  
E adesso che abbiamo la nostra musica… Su le mani gente, su! Scaldiamoci e creiamo un po’ d’atmosfera, su, perché oggi io sono il vostro (o la vostra?) narratore e sono qui solamente per voi, gente! Io vi racconterò una storia, datemi il cinque, gente!  
Ehm.  
Ok, adesso aprite anche l’altra cartella, _Testo_. Dentro troverete svariati file .doc in ordine alfabetico, ma quello che dovete aprire è questo: _Il Bello e il Nerd_.  
Avete aperto il file? La musica è alta? Siete carichi? Siete pronti?  
Bene, allora seguitemi, perché questo è il _PC delle Fiabe_ : che voi siate i benvenuti in questo nuovo mondo.  
Saluto, inchino, si alzi il sipario…  
  
C’era una volta un ragazzo bellissimo…  
Ora, io potrei dirvi che aveva gli occhi azzurri come il mare e i capelli del colore del grano maturo in estate, e magari poi voi lo focalizzerete avvolto da un’aurea magica e da fiorellini come nelle tavole dei manga degli anni ottanta… ma non è così, gente, noi qui stiamo parlando di un _reale_ figo da paura! Altro che fantasticherie! Lasciate i campi di grano e gli uccellini che cinguettano alle vostre cuginette più piccole, alzate il volume su un sensuale pezzo R &B e visualizzatelo mentre sta per entrare a scuola.  
Lui – figo come solo un uomo che fa parte del sogno erotico di una donna – entra a scuola risistemandosi distrattamente lo spallaccio dello zaino sulla spalla. Con quei suoi capelli con un taglio corto obiettivamente alla cazzo, per quanto è sfrangiato, ma Dio mio, ci affondereste le mani per toccarli! Con quei suoi grandi occhi azzurri espressivi e con le ciglia lunghe (e qui la domanda che si pongono molte donne sorge spontanea: perché esistono uomini con le ciglia così lunghe e perfette mentre le donne devono usare un mascara per avere ciglia così?!) che se solo vi guardasse in faccia voi vi sciogliereste come neve al sole… Lui, il ragazzo che non importa quanti anni ha: qualsiasi donna se ne fregherebbe della differenza d’età. Lui, talmente bello da essere invidiato da qualsiasi altro ragazzo, lui che non sa di essere talmente obiettivamente bello che esistono ragazzi che diventerebbero gay solo per lui, per poterselo scopare. Lui, con quel corpo perfetto che quando lo vedi giocare a calcio non faresti altro che lanciare gridolini eccitati ogni volta che segna, sventolando un asciugamano o una bottiglietta d’acqua in sua direzione. Lui. Lui che sono già più di dieci righe su word 2007 che vi parlo di quanto è figo, ma se non arrivavo a dieci non potevo smettere: con personaggi così fighi è la prassi, o dieci righe di descrizione, o niente.  
Insomma, c’è questo tipo qui, che si chiama, uhm… facciamo che si chiama Marco, ecco, che è bellissimo e tutte le ragazze vorrebbero farselo (e anche qualche prof).  
E poi… e poi abbiamo lui, l’altro.  
Chiamiamolo, uhm… boh, facciamo Piero.  
Quando il povero Piero aveva tredici anni, una bambina s’innamorò di lui. Sfortunatamente per lei, lui prestava molta più attenzione ai fumetti, specie a quelli della Marvel, agli X-men, piuttosto che a lei e a tutte le faccende sentimentali.  
Intorno a lui, in quel periodo, era tutto un fiorire di coppiette che sperimentavano quanto un vero bacio la prima volta possa fare schifo (con contorno di “Reality” direttamente da _Il tempo delle mele,_ tutti in coro su: _“Dreaaams are my realiiityyyyy”),_ ma lui era indifferente a tutto questo: credeva che lo strano rapporto fra Logan e Creed fosse molto più interessante.  
Un giorno, la bambina, risentita dalla sua indifferenza, lo braccò al parco mentre era in bici e gli scagliò contro la sua maledizione: “Che tu possa provare la solitudine dell’essere ignorati per sempre! Tu! Tu sei un mostro! Ti auguro che tutti possano vedere un giorno la bruttura che hai dentro ed evitino di stare con te!”  
Subito dopo la bambina scappò via, lui restò impalato lì, con le mani sul manubrio della bici, e iniziò a piovere a dirotto.  
Che culo, eh?  
Ma adesso il nostro Piero ha diciotto anni! Andiamo a vederlo mentre dorme nella sua stanza, su, su!  
Mettiamo come sottofondo un pezzo di qualche gruppo indie rock, uno di quei gruppi che non conosce nessuno e neanche si capisce bene che genere suonino (Rock? Pop? Alternative? Cazz’è?!) e osserviamo la sua stanza. Completamente disordinata. Evitiamo di guardare le mutande a terra, grazie, o le tazze che stazionano sulla sua scrivania da ben due settimane.  
Osserviamo incantati i fumetti che ha collezionato in questi anni, il modo in cui usa la locandina del film _X-men le origini: Wolverine_ come un bersaglio per le freccette, i due hard disk esterni da un terabyte che ci sono sotto la scrivania (ma quanta roba ha?!), le tre pen drive sparse sul comodino e il computer portatile dimenticato acceso prima di addormentarsi (ha il brutto vizio di usare Google a mo’ di specchio magico per vedere il mondo esterno e avere risposte).  
Durante la notte il suo piumone nero è finito a terra. Già, tutto in quella stanza è di un unico, meraviglioso allegro e gioviale colore: il nero.  
La sveglia suona e lui la spegne con una manata, grugnendo, poi si alza e va allo specchio.  
E questo è il nostro Piero: capelli e occhi neri, occhiaie perenni, pelle bianchiccia, occhiali dalla montatura nera e una naturale predisposizione a sfanculare ogni rapporto umano al suo instaurarsi.  
E adesso, signori, entriamo nel vivo della storia: benvenuti in una qualsiasi città, in un qualsiasi liceo… magari il vostro. Benvenuti in questa storia. _  
  
  
 _Piero chiede a Google: anche oggi sarà una giornata di merda? Mostramelo.  
Risposta del primo link dell’elenco: una radiosa giornata di merda – e visse felice e scontenta._  
  
  
_ Seduto all’ultimo banco di quell’aula così stretta che da dietro era quasi ammantato dai giubbotti appesi all’attaccapanni – avrebbero anche potuto attaccare quel coso più in alto, quei cazzoni dei bidelli – Piero disegnava sul suo block notes delle persone che aveva visto sull’autobus quella mattina, dei perfetti sconosciuti.  
Indossava uno degli auricolari del lettore mp3, tenendo il volume basso, e accanto a lui il compagno di banco Luigi prendeva appunti su quel che diceva la prof di storia e filosofia.  
«Pié!» lo richiamò l’amico, l’unico che aveva, «ma non è che potresti passarmi il tuo libro di filosofia, eh?» lo supplicò. Lui arricciò il naso, si chinò a prendere il libro di filosofia dallo zaino e glielo passò: rispetto al programma lui era avanti di due lezioni. Agli angoli della pagina del capitolo che la prof stava spiegando c’erano già scritti in piccolo tutti gli appunti presi da internet e gli schemini riassuntivi che aveva fatto.  
«Grazie!» mormorò Luigi, mordendosi un labbro e mettendosi subito all’opera per ricopiare tutto.  
«Prego» borbottò distrattamente.  
«Domani c’è l’assemblea d’istituto, verrai?»  
«E per fare cosa? Per vedere come Virginia si truccherà più del solito per fare colpo su Marco della V B? Scordatelo! A parte che, di solito, durante le assemblee si parla del nulla unito al niente…» Luigi ridacchiò.  
«Durante l’ultima assembla ti sei seduto sull’ultimo gradino dell’aula magna e ti sei messo a disegnare mani mozzate: tutti ti hanno guardato malissimo!»  
«Non che di solito non facciano altrettanto» ribatté. Si accigliò.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese l’amico. Lui mise una mano in tasca e sembrò che stesse girando qualcosa.  
«Gli auricolari hanno cominciato a perdere colpi. Hai presente quando si sente la musica solo da una parte?»  
«Sì, è snervante».  
«Figurati quando indossi un auricolare solo» storse la bocca e abbassò lo sguardo verso la tasca. «E dai! Vuoi trovare la giusta posizione per farmi ascoltare qualcosa, spinotto del cavolo?»  
«Voi due laggiù» li richiamò la prof. «Sapreste dirmi di cosa stavo parlando?» Piero sorrise sornione, si alzò in piedi e le disse di cosa stava parlando, e anche di più.  
  
  
All’uscita da scuola, Piero salutò Luigi e andò verso la pensilina della fermata dell’autobus.  
«Ci mancava solo questa!» si lamentò, togliendo e inserendo di nuovo la batteria dal lettore mp3. «Senti, batteria, non è che potresti farmi il sacrosanto favore di non scaricarti ogni volta che sono fuori casa? Eh? Potresti?» alle sue spalle sentì qualcuno disinserire l’allarme dall’auto parcheggiata accanto la fermata.  
«Parli con gli oggetti come se fossero animati?» l’apostrofò ironicamente l’apparente sconosciuto.  
Gli bastò voltarsi appena e vedere il cofano dell’auto sportiva e di lusso, per capire chi gli aveva fatto l’onore di rivolgergli per la prima volta la parola.  
Marco, il biondo più bello della scuola.  
Lo guardò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Sai, penso che parlare con i muri e le cose dia molte più soddisfazioni, nella vita». L’altro sorrise, aprì lo sportello dell’auto e prese qualcosa dal cruscotto, che poi gli lanciò. La prese al volto: era una pila.  
«Va bene? Ne ho sempre una carica di riserva».  
Piero la guardò, perplesso: fortunatamente era della misura giusta.  
«Uhm, sì, va bene. Grazie».  
«Prego!» gli sorrise e salì in macchina, lasciandolo di stucco.  
 _  
  
 _Piero chiede a Google: certa gente è idiota come sembra? Mostramelo.  
Risposta del primo link dell’elenco: la professoressa si lascia palpare dagli studenti, è accaduto._  
  
  
_ La mattina dopo, entrò nell’aula d’informatica imprecando sottovoce contro il momento in cui aveva deciso di andare ugualmente a scuola nonostante l’assemblea: era fuggito dall’aula magna dopo solo tre minuti, quando ancora i rappresentanti provavano a far tacere tutti.  
L’assistente del laboratorio d’informatica lo salutò sorridendo ironicamente, continuando a risistemare il registro personale.  
«Ciao! Sempre di buon umore, vedo…»  
«’giorno prof» lo salutò bofonchiando.  
Si sedette davanti un computer e lo accese, mettendosi a braccia conserte nell’attesa che il sistema operativo si decidesse ad avviarsi. Inspirò a fondo, esasperato, e fissò lo schermo.  
«Ascolta» parlò al computer, «da quel che vedo ti piace molto di più nutrirti di carbone che di energia elettrica, ma ti giuro e ti prego di credermi: il carbone ti fa male! Ti fa ingrassare, capisci? Non puoi continuare ancora a mangiare carbone, per andare avanti!» sentì qualcuno sbuffare, ma decise di non farci caso più di tanto: forse era stato l’assistente, ma tanto quello c’era abituato ai suoi discorsi…  
«No, dico davvero!» continuò gesticolando. «Mica si può andare avanti così, che ogni volta mi tocca aspettare ore prima di collegarmi ad internet! Perché non ti decidi, per una buona volta, ad andare ad energia elettrica come tutti gli altri computer, eh?» e questa volta sentì ridere qualcuno.  
Si guardò intorno e, da una postazione due banchi più avanti della sua, vide una testa bionda fare capolino.  
«Allora il tuo è proprio un vizio!» lo prese bonariamente in giro Marco. «Parli con gli oggetti come se fossi ne __La Bella e la Bestia_ _ della Disney?»  
«E tu che ci fai qui?» mugugnò in risposta. Marco sospirò, spense il PC che stava utilizzando e andò ad accendere quello accanto a lui.  
«Leggevo» gli rispose, in attesa che il computer si avviasse. Lo guardò stranito, lui allora gli mostrò una pen drive. «Leggevo degli ebook» precisò.  
«Ah» tirò su col naso. «E vieni a leggerli qui a scuola?» lui alzò le spalle.  
«L’assemblea non è che m’interessi più di tanto, così stamattina ho deciso di prendere la presenza e poi stare un po’ qui, passando il tempo leggendo un po’. Non sei per caso anche tu qui per ingannare il tempo?» insinuò.  
«Beh, sì, ma…» indicò la pen drive. «Tu. Qui. Gli ebook» elencò, basito.  
«Che c’è di strano?» si stupì, inserendo la pen drive in una porta USB: quando sullo schermo si aprì la cartella col contenuto dell’archivio esterno inserito, Piero vi vide dentro più di una cinquantina di ebook.  
«Ah, no, niente» mormorò. «Solo che…»  
«Solo che?» l’invitò a proseguire. «Ti sembra strano che io legga?»  
«Non volevo dire questo» scosse la testa, «anche se, effettivamente… sì» concluse, incerto. Marco sorrise amaramente.  
«Forse, se m’interessassi meno ai mondi fantastici descritti nei libri che leggo e più alla vita mondana, sarei circondato da più persone simili a ciò che sarei, più “frivole”».  
«E tu non sei “frivolo”?» replicò. Il ragazzo arricciò il naso, sorridendo.  
«No, credo di essere semplicemente più introverso di quanto gli altri pensino».  
Non seppe che dirgli e si sentì improvvisamente in imbarazzo.  
«Ti devo ancora i soldi per la pila» cambiò discorso, tastandosi le tasche alla ricerca del portafogli.  
«Non c’è bisogno» lo rassicurò lui, «per così poco» fece spallucce.  
«Ah, ok» si voltò verso lo schermo e agitò il mouse: finalmente il sistema si era avviato.  
«Non mi hai detto ancora come ti chiami» disse Marco.  
«Piero».  
«Piero» ripeté, «suppongo che tu, avendo in classe Virginia, sappia già come mi chiamo, no?» rise. Piero si scurì in volto.  
«Virginia è pure della vergine, ma è la ragazza meno vergine che io abbia mai incontrato». Marco rise di cuore.  
«Non ti piace proprio, eh?»  
«Ogni giorno arriva in classe con un ragazzo diverso che le porta lo zaino, copia i compiti per casa dalle ragazze che le girano intorno per avere un po’ di luce riflessa – o per ottenere una delle borse che lei non vorrà più e regalerà alla fine della stagione – e per finire è la prima ad alzarsi quando un prof entra in classe, per portargli la borsa in cattedra facendo la lecchina e mille moine. Mi chiedo come mai le ragazze come lei hanno così successo e riescono sempre ad ottenere l’attenzione che vogliono».  
«Sei invidioso?»  
«No, curioso di capire la psiche umana!» agitò le mani intorno alla testa. «Vorrei capire per che razza di processo psicodinamico gli esseri umani trovino attraenti delle persone simili: è un qualcosa di talmente intricato che certi momenti lo trovo perfino affascinante. Poi mi rendo conto che in realtà si tratta di banale idiozia umana, e mi crolla tutto». Marco rise ancora.  
«Solitamente, per i corridoi, ti vedo sempre solo, tu sei quello che il prof chiama quando ha dei problemi con i computer» fece cenno all’assistente in cattedra, abbastanza lontano da loro, «neanche se tu fossi un tecnico specializzato! Per questo ti conosco di vista, ma… tu non sei così introverso come sembra, sei di compagnia».  
Piero ci rifletté su, prima di replicare; aggrottò la fronte.  
«Credo che sia perché ho la tendenza ad interessarmi poco alle persone, mi piace analizzare quello che pensano, studiare i fatti, ma» sospirò, «le persone in sé finiscono per annoiarmi. È come se in fondo non riuscissi a trovare un punto d’incontro fra me e gli altri e finisca per preferire il mio di mondo e…» si fermò, dubbioso, «e sto dicendo un mucchio di cazzate» risero insieme.  
Marco guardò l’orologio al polso, staccò la pen drive dal computer.  
«Io non credo che tu sia una persona noiosa» affermò, «uno che parla con gli oggetti che lo circondano non può essere una persona noiosa» rise scuotendo la testa. «Non è che forse sei così insicuro del tuo mondo che non vuoi che gli altri lo vedano?»  
«No» rispose, incerto, «sì, cioè… non so».  
«L’assemblea starà per finire, scendiamo?» gli propose.  
«Sì» si alzò dalla sedia e spense il computer.  
Scesero le scale insieme, a qualche gradino di distanza, e quando furono al pianoterra Virginia fu subito addosso a Marco, attaccandosi al suo braccio e guardandolo adorante.  
«Ma dov’eri finito?! Ti ho cercato dappertutto!» lo rimproverò, imbronciandosi.  
«Stavo cercando una cosa» rispose vago, lei iniziò a blaterare di cose inutili.  
Piero passò davanti a loro, li guardò di sottecchi e vide Marco mormorargli “Ci vediamo”. Lui assentì debolmente.  
 _  
  
 _Piero chiede a Google: sono io ad essere noioso? Mostramelo.  
Risposta del primo link dell’elenco: in cima è tutto roseo._  
  
  
_ Bastava scavalcare la finestra dell’aula per camminare sul tetto della palestra, così, durante la ricreazione e quando c’era bel tempo, piuttosto che restare solo in classe mentre tutti gli altri andavano a chiacchierare per i corridoi, se ne stava seduto sul tetto a disegnare, con le spalle appoggiate al muro.  
Sentendo aprire una delle finestre della classe accanto, si sorprese: alzò lo sguardo e vide Marco affacciarsi, guardarsi intorno, vederlo e scavalcare il davanzale. Restò basito a guardarlo fino a quando lui si sedette accanto a lui, sotto la finestra, con un libro in mano.  
«Ciao» gli disse, sorpreso.  
«Ciao!» lo ricambiò sorridendo Marco. «Ti cercavo, ho chiesto ad un tuo compagno di classe dov’eri e mi ha detto che di solito stai qui, durante la ricreazione».  
«Già» continuò a guardarlo, allibito.  
«All’inizio ho pensato fosse una balla, ma poi mi sono detto che un posto così strano in fondo sarebbe stato da te» si voltò a guardare davanti a loro e osservò le palazzine popolari che si vedevano, alquanto disastrate. «Bella vista, comunque» ironizzò. Piero rise.  
«Come mai mi cercavi?»  
«Ti sembra strano che qualcuno ti cerchi?»  
«Sì» la sicurezza racchiusa nella sua risposta dovette sorprendere Marco, perché restò interdetto.  
«Alle volte mi chiedo se in realtà tu non venga da un altro pianeta, sai?»  
«Ma noi due, in effetti, veniamo da pianeti diversi» precisò, «Tu sei il biondo bello e impossibile della scuola e io il nerd sfigato di turno».  
«Sì, ma non è mica detto che siamo due pianeti in guerra».  
Piero decise di cambiare discorso.  
«Perché ti porti dietro un tomo così grosso come __Il Signore degli Anelli_?_ »  
«Avevo una mezza idea di fare un patto con Virginia: se lei leggerà tutta la trilogia, facendomi un riassunto orale di ogni capitolo – giusto per non farla barare – io uscirò con lei».  
«E pensi davvero che lei accetterà?»  
«No, spero solo che Tom Bombadil stenda gli ultimi neuroni che le rimangono: magari è la volta buona che me la tolgo dalle palle!» risero insieme. Marco guardò in alto, verso la finestra aperta sopra di loro. «Ma che succede se qualcuno che non sa che siamo qui fuori chiude la finestra?»  
«Vorresti davvero saperlo?» gli domandò di rimando, ridendo.  
«No, credo di no. Cosa disegni?» allungò il collo verso il suo block notes.  
«Gente che ho visto in giro, gente che visto sull’autobus…» elencò, come se fosse una cosa senza importanza.  
«Hai una buona memoria, allora: sono molto dettagliati e belli questi ritratti».  
«Grazie» abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Disegni anche qualcosa di tuo, ogni tanto?»  
«In che senso?» si accigliò.  
«Dei personaggi creati da te, intendo».  
«Uhm, no, di solito mi limito a copiare la realtà» disse con ironia, «o dei disegni degli altri».  
«Riprodurre la realtà è un tuo modo per gestirla?» gli chiese, fissandolo incuriosito. Lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Forse» tornò a fissare il foglio per fare una sfumatura.  
«Io penso che potresti creare facilmente dei personaggi tuoi» gli disse sicuro di sé, alzandosi in piedi: la campanella aveva annunciato la fine della ricreazione.  
«Dici?» lo guardò dal basso.  
«Sì, parli così tanto con gli oggetti, come se fossero animati, che non credo impiegheresti più di tanto a farne dei personaggi! Ci vediamo!» agitò una mano per salutarlo e andò verso la finestra della propria classe.  
«Ciao» biascicò, poco convinto. _  
  
  
_Piero chiede a Google: come sarebbero dei personaggi miei? Mostramelo.  
Risposta del primo link dell’elenco: EFP – Il tuo sito di fanfiction!_  
  
  
_ Il freddo pungente del mattino gli era arrivato fino alle ossa. Fissava la strada deserta delle 7,20 nascondendo la bocca sotto il colletto del giubbotto, stringendosi nelle spalle e tenendo le mani in tasca. Nelle orecchie, i suoi auricolari mal funzionanti gli facevano ascoltare ad intermittenza una canzone di un gruppo straniero che nessuno nella sua classe conosceva. A dire il vero molto probabilmente quella band non la conosceva neanche il resto della scuola, ma non aveva importanza. Per lui.  
Vide un’automobile dalla carrozzeria grigia metallizzata fermarsi davanti a lui, la riconobbe subito. Si tolse gli auricolari.  
Marco abbassò il finestrino e gli sorrise.  
«Vuoi un passaggio?»  
«Mamma mi ha detto di non accettare passaggi dagli sconosciuti» ironizzò. Marco fece finta di restare perplesso, si chinò a cercare qualcosa nel cruscotto e gli porse un pacchetto di caramelle.  
«E le caramelle?» domandò ancora. Piero rise scuotendo la testa e aprì lo sportello per salire.  
«Ciao» lo salutò, mettendosi lo zaino fra le gambe e allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza. «Non sapevo che abitassi qui nei dintorni».  
«Più che altro questa è la strada che faccio di solito per andare a scuola» ripartì, «ma usando l’auto si arriva abbastanza prima che con l’autobus, così spesso parto da casa un po’ più tardi».  
«Capito» annuì. «Sai che ho fatto come hai detto tu?»  
«Che hai fatto?» lo guardò sorpreso e incuriosito.  
«Ho disegnato degli oggetti animati».  
«E non me li fai vedere?» si meravigliò.  
«Sì, ho l’album nello zaino, ma… in macchina?»  
«C’è un semaforo in fondo» indicò con un cenno della testa l’incrocio davanti a loro, «è giallo, starà per scattare il rosso. Dai sbrigati!»  
Piero aprì velocemente lo zaino e prese l’album; glielo porse quando si fermarono. I disegni raffiguravano delle pen drive umanizzate con volto, gambe e piccole braccia, sullo sfondo di una scrivania.  
«Sono pen drive che raccontano della vita dei loro proprietari attraverso quello che hanno salvato dentro» gli spiegò, «le ho stereotipate a seconda del contenuto e del proprietario». Marco rise.  
«È geniale! Ma come ti è venuto in mente?»  
«Non lo so» ammise, «mi hai proposto di disegnare qualcosa di mio e una delle prime volte che ci siamo parlati avevi una pen drive in mano…»  
«La mia è questa qui con gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi?» l’indicò sorridendo.  
«Sì».  
«E che dice?»  
«Che leggi troppo» risero insieme, scattò il verde e ripartirono.  
«In realtà» disse Marco, fingendosi risentito, «la mia pen è molto più bella di così, eh!»  
«Certo, con un padrone che è il più figo e richiesto della scuola, ovvio che lei sia il massimo» ribatté altezzosamente.  
«Sai che potrei offendermi?» replicò sullo stesso tono. «Stai insinuando, per caso, che sono il bello e stupido della scuola?»  
«No, sto insinuando che forse hai delle idee troppo carine per stare nella tua testa» rispose serio. Si guardarono in faccia e scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Hai presente quel grosso negozio di abiti da cerimonia su ordinazione che c’è al centro storico? Quello con l’insegna bianca e beige?»  
«Sì, ho presente».  
«Un paio di mesi fa ci sono passato per accompagnare mia cugina a ritirare l’abito da sposa: mi hanno chiesto se mi andava di fare da modello per una loro sfilata durante una fiera per gli sposi».  
«E hai accettato?»  
«Ma sei matto?» sbuffò ridendo. «A parte che, secondo me, giunto a metà passerella mi si sarebbe slacciata una scarpa e sarei clamorosamente caduto…»  
«A quelli come te non succedono queste cose, sono cose tipiche degli sfigati come me!»  
«Ma che ne sai tu delle figure di merda che ho fatto in vita mia?» agitò una mano. «Vuoi che ti racconti di quando alle medie per una volta in vita mia ho provato a fare il figo, sapendo di esserlo, e ho preso una pallonata in faccia in palestra?»  
«Non so, la mia vita potrebbe cambiare scoprendo quanto sei umano» lo prese in giro.  
«Cretino!» gli diede una manata sulla spalla. «Comunque, ho rifiutato perché non mi piace essere al centro dell’attenzione e sicuramente poi a scuola l’avrebbero saputo tutti… mi avrebbe dato fastidio il modo in cui mi avrebbero guardato».  
«Sarebbero stati ammirati» annuì con veemenza, prendendolo ancora in giro.  
«Eh, sai che felicità!»  
«Ma tu non ce l’hai una ragazza?» chiese Piero, fissandolo incuriosito.  
«Naaah, non è una cosa che m’interessa, al momento. Tu?»  
«Più che una cosa che non m’interessa è un problema che non mi pongo, nel senso che di per sé le ragazze mi evitano».  
«Non credo che sia una cosa possibile!» obiettò Marco. «Al mondo tutte le persone hanno gusti diversi, non piacerà a tutti la stessa cosa, ma è anche vero che è più che possibile incontrare qualcuno a cui si piace, prima o poi».  
«È quel “prima o poi” finale secondo me a fottermi» risero. Giunsero finalmente davanti alla scuola e Marco si fermò sul piazzale davanti, ancora vuoto. Si slacciarono le cinture di sicurezza e Marco abbassò un po’ il volume dell’autoradio.  
«Hai detto che di solito non riesci a trovare un punto d’incontro fra te e gli altri e finisci per preferire il tuo di mondo…» ricordò Marco.  
«Sì, e tu mi hai detto che forse sono così insicuro del mio mondo da non volere che gli altri lo vedano» ribatté un po’ piccato.  
«Hai detto anche che le persone finiscono per annoiarti, però non mi hai ancora sfanculato!» rincarò ironicamente.  
«Sai, io alle volte provo ad inserirmi, a costruire dei rapporti, però è come se fossi incompetente in materia».  
«Incompetente con le relazioni interpersonali?» inarcò un sopracciglio. «E ci credo, a via di parlare solo con gli oggetti! Dovresti circondarti di più di esseri umani!»  
«Forse in parte hai ragione» si grattò la testa. «Quando ero più piccolo, a tredici anni, una ragazzina s’innamorò di me e io non ne capii niente: ogni volta che lei provava a raccontarmi di lei e a propormi qualcosa da fare insieme, io partivo col sunto dell’ultima impresa di Wolverine degli X-men».  
Marco si passò una mano sul viso, ridendo.  
«Dio mio! Quella bambina ha tutta la mia comprensione!»  
«Sì, ma il bello è venuto dopo: si è incazzata a morte e mi ha urlato “Che tu possa provare la solitudine dell’essere ignorati per sempre! Tu! Tu sei un mostro! Ti auguro che tutti possano vedere un giorno la bruttura che hai dentro ed evitino di stare con te!” ed è stata anche una scena molto epica, perché eravamo al parco, io ero in bici, il cielo è diventato improvvisamente tutto nero ed è iniziato a piovere a dirotto».  
«Una maledizione in piena regola» sdrammatizzò con ironia Marco.  
«Beh, sì, io l’ho ignorata e lei mi ha augurato dell’indifferenza. Anche se quel “tu sei un mostro” confesso che mi è rimbombato dentro, e dentro mi è un po’ rimasto: ho sempre amato le storie un po’ horror e splatter, gli spargimenti di sangue e le grandi battaglie, e sentirmi dire questo proprio perché l’ignoravo per leggere i fumetti o storie dal sapore horror e dark, mi ha scosso un po’, lo ammetto. Per non parlare del fatto che adesso gli altri mi emarginano davvero» sorrise privo d’allegria.  
«E pensi che ci sia un mostro dentro di te?»  
«Forse. Forse c’è una parte di me che un po’ d’isolamento lo merita eccome» affermò più che altro a se stesso.  
«Ma ognuno di noi ha i propri mostri interiori, i propri istinti repressi, credo che non dovresti fartene una colpa e che dovresti fregartene di più di quel che pensano gli altri di ciò che ti piace: da un lato è ovvio che te ne frega poco del giudizio degli altri, si vede, ma dall’altra parte continui ad allontanare gli altri a priori per paura di non piacere. È un po’ un circolo vizioso».  
Un attimo di silenzio, poi Piero parlò.  
«Però non ti ho ancora sfanculato, è un gran progresso, no?» risero.  
«Sì, ammetto anche che tu un po’ mostruoso lo sei: non fai altro che imprecare, grugnire e bofonchiare come un animale, una bestia!» risero ancora. «Anzi, per restare in tema, come LA Bestia» e iniziò a canticchiare. « _ _C’è una Bestia che si addormenterà ogni volta che bella come sei le sorriderai__ ». Piero agitò una mano, ridendo.  
«Smettila che sei pure mezzo stonato!»  
«Ma posso fare di peggio, se vuoi, eh? Ti posso cantare tutta la colonna sonora!»  
«No, grazie, sto bene così! Sei fuori come un balcone!»  
«Perché tu no?»  
Risero ancora, poggiando la schiena e la testa contro il sedile.  
Piero intravide di sottecchi cominciare ad arrivare le prime auto e i primi motorini al cancello della scuola, guardò all’orologio da polso che ore fossero e poi alzò lo sguardo verso Marco, per dirgli qualcosa. Lo trovò girato verso di lui, con la guancia contro la testiera. Che lo fissava.  
Si guardarono negli occhi e lui rimase senza fiatare per dei lunghi secondi, prima di riscuotersi. Tirò su col naso.  
«Io… credo che andrò alla panineria a comprarmi qualcosa per la ricreazione, ci vediamo dopo a scuola».  
«Ok, ciao».  
Afferrò lo zaino, aprì lo sportello e uscì fuori. L’aria gli sembrò molto più fredda di quanto ricordasse.  
 _  
  
 _Piero chiede a Google: sono innamorato? Mostramelo.  
Risposta del primo link dell’elenco: date al diavolo un bimbo per cena._  
  
  
_ Seduto sul suo motorino, accanto alla rete che divideva il campetto da calcio dal piazzale sterrato, disegnava sul suo block notes col sottofondo di un pallone preso a calci, incitamenti e urla festose di un paio di ragazze, probabilmente facenti parte di un fan club di Marco.  
Alzò gli occhi dal foglio e lo guardò correre per il campo tergendosi il sudore dalla fronte col polsino della maglia. Era bello. No che prima non se ne fosse accorto – si doveva esser ciechi per non accorgersi che Marco fosse bello – è che adesso la parola “bello” aveva su Marco un significato più pieno, di quello che si associa alle persone che sanno sdrammatizzare nei momenti pesanti senza risultare inopportune, o che sanno farti sentirti a casa anche quando non c’è posto più lontano da casa di quello dove sei, o una situazione meno confortevole di quella in cui ti trovi. Era più una congiunzione tra “bello” e “buono” il cui risultato era farlo stare “bene” con una semplicità disarmante.  
Il fischio segnò la fine della partita, Marco corse alla rete, verso di lui, che si affrettò a chiudere il block notes e a conservarlo rapidamente nello zaino.  
«E così sei venuto a vedermi, alla fine» esordì, soddisfatto, stringendo la rete con le dita. Piero inspirò a fondo e si mise davanti a lui, dall’altra parte della rete, con le mani in tasca.  
«Mi hai detto che ti avrebbe fatto piacere, così sono venuto. Anche se, sinceramente, non so dirti come hai giocato perché di calcio non ne capisco niente, ma se non ho capito male la tua squadra ha vinto, quindi… grande, complimenti». Marco rise scuotendo la testa.  
«Grazie!»  
«No, davvero, non ne capisco niente. Sul campo, al posto tuo, farei cose come correre avanti e indietro senza un perché, seguendo i miei compagni e inciampando sui miei stessi piedi, o fare autogol. O nel migliore dei casi finirei per fare un goal di testa per puro culo, mentre sto facendo un tuffo a volo d’angelo perché ho subito un fallo pesante».  
Marco rise di cuore.  
«Dovresti avere una maggiore considerazione delle tue qualità».  
«Ma io ho una grande considerazione della mia qualità come attira-sfighe, dico davvero» annuì con fare teatrale.  
«Piuttosto, altro che guardarmi: ti ho visto che hai disegnato per tutto il tempo! Fa’ un po’ vedere…» allungò una mano e fece cenno con la testa verso il motorino, su cui era posato lo zaino.  
«Ma niente di che, eh?» si mise sulla difensiva, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ho disegnato qualcosina così, ma ti ho guardato giocare, giuro!»  
«Sì, ok, però adesso fammi vedere quello che hai disegnato!» insisté, deciso.  
Piero sbuffò, andò a prendere il block notes e gli mostrò un paio di pagine attraverso la rete: aveva disegnato la panchina vista da dietro e uno scorcio di paesaggio visto dalla rete.  
«Visto?» richiuse il block notes. Marco aggrottò la fronte.  
«Conoscendo la tua mania di disegnare gli sconosciuti, credevo avessi disegnato i miei compagni di squadra».  
«A quanto pare ho la capacità di sorprenderti, allora: devo considerarla una qualità?» gli chiese ironicamente, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Perché no?» gli sorrise.  
Il suo cuore perse un battito.  
«Piuttosto» continuò Marco, «con chi andrai al ballo dei maturandi della nostra scuola?»  
«Non andrò a quell’americanata pacchiana fatta in discoteca!» rispose prontamente, riducendo gli occhi a fessura. «Non ho la minima intenzione di passare una serata della mia vita in un abito elegante, con delle scarpe che non siano da ginnastica, in mezzo ad una pista piena di gente sudata e ben vestita che balla come se fosse indemoniata!»  
«Devo dedurre che non hai neanche comprato il vestito, allora, al contrario di tutte le ragazze» fece cenno alle ragazze a bordo campo, con aria strafottente. «Non fanno che parlare del loro abito per il ballo, ultimamente» aggiunse.  
«Io, se proprio dovrò venire per forza, credo che indosserò l’ultimo completo elegante che mi sono comprato: quello per la Prima Comunione di mia sorella».  
«E quanto tempo fa è stata questa Prima Comunione?»  
Piero ci pensò su, realizzò e si schiarì la voce.  
«Quattro anni fa».  
«Oh, sì» rise Marco, «credo che starai benissimo con addosso dei pinocchietti e una giacca con le maniche a tre quarti!»  
«Non penso di essere cresciuto così tanto…» bofonchiò.  
«Avevi quattordici anni!»  
«E comunque non verrò!»  
«Ma che hai da perderci? Voglio dire: è solo una serata, vieni e se non ti piace vai via prima. Sei libero».  
«Non lo so…» borbottò.  
«E non tornare a mugugnare come una bestia, per cortesia! Anzi!» sorrise beffardo e iniziò a cantare. « _ _Ti sorprenderà come il sole ad est, quando sale su e spalanca il blu nell’immensità__ ».  
«Smettila!» sibilò, ma lui fece cenno di no col capo e si allontanò dalla rete camminando all’indietro. _  
« _Quel che non si può neanche immaginar è una realtà che succede già e spaventa un po’_ ».  
_«Marco, per favore!» lo supplicò, artigliando la rete con le dita, ma lui scosse ancora una volta il capo, indietreggiando. _  
_«Te la canterò tutte le volte che mugugnerai! __Ti sorprenderà_ » _bissò. « _come il sole ad est, quando sale su e spalanca il blu nell’immensità_ ». Piero provò a cambiare discorso.  
«E tu» gli urlò, era già un po’ lontano, ma continuava lo stesso a cantare, «con chi andrai al ballo?»  
«Andrò da solo» gli rispose come se fosse una cosa ovvia; gli sorrise e raggiunse gli altri compagni.  
Piero si voltò malinconicamente a guardare lo zaino: non gli aveva mostrato l’ultima pagina, quella dove aveva ritratto lui.  
  
  
 _Piero chiede a Google: mi conviene andare al ballo? Mostramelo.  
Risposta del primo link dell’elenco: quanti motivi per dir di te._  
  
  
Sua madre era stata incredibilmente felice quando le aveva detto che voleva andare al ballo dei maturandi e che quindi doveva andare a comprarsi un abito elegante. Meno felice era stata quando si era comprato un completo completamento nero e una camicia dello stesso colore.  
Quelle maledette scarpe di cuoio nuove gli facevano pure male ai piedi, manco fosse stata una donna la prima volta che indossa i tacchi alti, e non faceva altro che sistemarsi il colletto e sbuffare per il caldo e… imprecare contro ogni minima cosa.  
Si chiese poi cosa lo avesse convinto a fare il grande passo: dagli occhiali alle lenti a contatto per una sera. La risposta era più che ovvia, ma preferì deglutirla insieme al suo imbarazzo.  
Poggiò i gomiti sulla ringhiera della balconata che dava sulla pista e provò a cercare fra la folla dei volti conosciuti.  
«Niente occhiali, stasera, eh?» l’apostrofò qualcuno alle spalle. Si voltò, lo vide con un completo grigio e una camicia bianca. Si voltò di nuovo in avanti e deglutì. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Sì, se proprio doveva essere un’americanata, che americanata con stile sia» annuì. Lui rise e si appoggiò alla ringhiera di schiena, a fianco a lui.  
«Ti sei cambiato l’orecchino» osservò Marco, indicandogli un orecchio.  
«È stata mia sorella ad insistere affinché lo cambiassi: ha detto che il cerchietto mi avrebbe dato altrimenti un’aria troppo tamarra, meglio qualcosa di più sobrio».  
«Concordo» annuì con fare saputo.  
«Allora, non balli davvero con nessuna?»  
«Vedi qualcuno qui con me?» ironizzò Marco.  
«Di solito hai sempre una fila di donne, dietro».  
«Non quando dico loro di togliersi dai piedi, però!» ammiccò. Si girò a guardarlo, perplesso.  
«Hai fatto una sfuriata alle ragazze? Cazzo, immagino come l’avrà presa Virginia!»  
«Ad esser sinceri» fece teatrale, «ho detto semplicemente a tutte che non avrei scelto nessuna e di mettersi l’anima in pace, perché volevo passare la serata da solo. Virginia, invece, si era autoconvinta che io avrei scelto lei e che avessi allontanato le altre per questo, e così, quando stasera le ho fatto capire che non era per questo, se l’è presa un pochino».  
«Giusto un pochino, eh?» fece ironico.  
«Dalla regia mi dicono che è ancora in bagno a piangere e che le amiche stanno provando a risistemarle il trucco».  
«Che stronzo!» scosse la testa.  
«Anche tu da solo?» gli domandò Marco, girandosi e poggiando anche lui i gomiti sulla ringhiera.  
«Non ho mai avuto una fila di ragazze dietro gli altri giorni, perché mai dovrei averla proprio stasera?»  
«Forse perché messo in tiro sei affascinante?» ribatté, lasciandolo a bocca aperta, stupito, a boccheggiare nel vano tentativo di dire qualcosa di sensato. Gli agitò un dito davanti agli occhi. «Ah-ah-ah! Non provare nemmeno a bofonchiare qualcosa in risposta, o giuro che mi metterò a cantare _La Bella e la Bestia_ anche qui!»  
«E che dovrei fare, allora?» farfugliò, imbarazzato. Lui lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
«Che ne dici di ballare con me?»  
Distolse lo sguardo e si morse un labbro.  
«Gli altri ci vedranno, cosa diranno?»  
«Beh» alzò le spalle, «potranno dire che il Bello ha ballato con il Nerd, o che un ragazzo ha ballato con un altro ragazzo, o più semplicemente che due ragazzi – in senso generico – hanno ballato insieme. Poi dipende anche da cosa diresti tu».  
Sospirò e alzò gli occhi al soffitto, confuso e con un groppo in gola. Proprio in quel momento il DJ decise di mettere su i lenti. Imprecò.  
«Ah-ah-ah!» l’ammonì Marco. «Te l’avevo detto di non fare cose simili! Quindi adesso… _C’è una Bestia che si addormenterà ogni volta che bella come sei le sorriderai_ ».  
«Marco» protestò debolmente, ma il ragazzo lo prese per mano e lo trascinò in un angolo, quello più vicino all’uscita d’emergenza e un po’ isolato. Continuò a cantare.  
« _Quel che non si può neanche immaginar è una realtà che succede già e spaventa un po’_ » gli prese le mani e se le portò sulle spalle.  
«Marco» ripeté, seccato dalla canzone, preoccupato che qualcuno li vedesse e ansioso e curioso di vedere dove volesse arrivare. Lui l’abbracciò stringendo le braccia attorno a lui, e il sentirlo per la prima volta così vicino lo spinse inconsciamente a guardarlo negli occhi. Iniziarono a ballare.  
« _Ti sorprenderà come il sole ad est, quando sale su e spalanca il blu nell’immensità_ ».  
«Potresti anche smetterla, adesso» mormorò, allungando di più le braccia per allacciare la mani dietro il suo collo, ma lui scosse ancora la testa e proseguì.  
« _Stessa melodia, un’altra armonia, semplice magia che ti cambierà, ti riscalderà_ ».  
Abbozzò un sorriso, scosse la testa, lo guardò negli occhi e decise di cantare con lui.  
« _Quando sembra che non succeda più, ci riporta via, come la marea, la felicità_ ».  
I loro visi si avvicinarono, sentì una mano di lui posarsi sulla sua nuca e credette che il cuore stesse per esplodergli in petto, quando sentì contro le proprie labbra quando fossero morbide le sue. Schiuse le bocca e…  
Arrivò la spinta improvvisa di qualcuno che si faceva spazio: dei ragazzi stavano portando fuori all’aria aperta, usando l’uscita d’emergenza, un altro ragazzo che a quanto sembrava aveva bevuto troppo. Marcò si sorprese.  
«Sono i miei compagni di classe, deve essere uno di loro. Vado a vedere» gli disse, sciogliendo l’abbraccio. «Torno dopo!» lo rassicurò, prima di allontanarsi del tutto.  
Piero si chiese se prima di quel dopo lui si fosse ripreso del tutto o ancora no.  
  
  
 _Piero chiede a Google: e dopo questo bacio cosa succederà? Mostramelo.  
Risposta del primo link dell’elenco: riflessioni di una mente complessa!_  
  
  
Quella sera, purtroppo, il malore del compagno di classe di Marco rovinò la serata un po’ a tutti, soprattutto a loro due, che non riuscirono più a riparlarsi.  
Il giorno dopo non erano andati a scuola, ma entrambi avevano avuto impegni nel pomeriggio e non si erano visti. Piero si era sentito troppo stupido e troppo un po’… troppe cose insieme, per mandargli almeno un SMS per chiedergli come stava, e la mattina dopo, purtroppo, l’auto di Marco non arrivò prima dell’autobus.  
Durante la ricreazione, esasperato, lasciò per la prima volta in cinque anni di liceo l’aula e andò a cercarlo per i corridoi e perfino in classe sua, ma non trovandolo tornò mogiamente in classe. Fu lì che intravide una testa bionda rialzarsi da terra da sotto una finestra: era sul tetto della palestra.  
«Marco!» corse verso la finestra e l’aprì, chiamandolo nuovamente prima che lui scavalcasse la finestra della propria classe per rientrare. Non appena lo vide, tornò sui suoi passi. L’uno di fronte all’altro, divisi da una finestra.  
«Credevo che oggi non fossi venuto a scuola, ormai» disse Piero, «non ti ho visto da nessuna parte».  
«Mi sono svegliato tardi e quando sono passato dalla tua fermata, tu già non c’eri più».  
«Ho preso l’autobus».  
«Sono venuto a cercarti qui sul tetto».  
«E io ti ho cercato in classe e per i corridoi».  
Si guardarono in faccia e risero insieme, confusi e imbarazzati. Suonò la campanella di fine ricreazione.  
«Dobbiamo parlare» gli disse Marco, poggiando le mani sul davanzale, accanto le sue.  
«Sì» sentirono i compagni di classe cominciare a rientrare.  
«Non qui, ti aspetto all’uscita davanti alla mia auto».  
«Ok» e fece per allontanarsi dalla finestra.  
«Ah! Piero?» lo richiamò.  
«Sì?» si voltò di nuovo verso di lui.  
Inaspettatamente gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo spinse verso di sé, dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
«A dopo» gli mormorò, allontanandosi da lui appena in tempo, prima che qualcuno entrasse in classe.  
Restò impalato davanti alla finestra aperta, con l’espressione di uno che cerca di capire una cosa che però è ovvia. Sentì qualcuno picchiettargli sulla spalla: era Luigi, il suo compagno di banco.  
«Pié, tutto bene?»  
«Ah, sì? Cosa? Seh, tutto bene» si riscosse.  
«Hai una faccia… Beh, se non stai male e hai bisogno d’aria, potresti chiudere la finestra? C’è un tempo da lupi, credo proprio che pioverà giusto appena usciremo da scuola, come al solito» si lamentò.  
Piero si mise nell’orecchio l’auricolare del lettore mp3 giusto poco prima che la prof entrasse in classe, accese a basso volume. Prese il libro di filosofia, giusto per far finta di seguire, e vi mise sopra il suo block notes.  
“Incompetente con le relazioni interpersonali?” gli aveva detto. “E ci credo! A via di parlare solo con gli oggetti! Dovresti circondarti di più di esseri umani!”  
Piero prese il foglio dove aveva disegnato le pen drive umanizzate e le ridisegnò, dando loro un aspetto totalmente umano, stavolta.  
  
  
Le ultime due ore furono di Educazione Fisica giù in palestra, e come tutte le altre volte tutta la classe aveva portato con sé gli zaini e le giacche, per non risalire a prendere le proprie cose a fine lezione.  
Piero aveva deciso di indossare sempre le lenti a contatto, ma si era portato a scuola gli occhiali per sicurezza, nel caso di un’irritazione. Caso volle che si fosse scordato l’astuccio con gli occhiali sul sottobanco.  
Entrò in classe col fiatone, aveva fatto le scale di corsa, con lo zaino in spalla e il giubbotto sul braccio: era incredibilmente sudato e accaldato dalle due ore di ginnastica, non se la sentiva di indossarlo. Posò di colpo tutto sul banco e si mise a cercare a tastoni l’astuccio nel sottobanco. Non c’era.  
«Se stai cercando gli occhiali» disse una voce femminile alle sue spalle, «sono fuori dalla finestra».  
Virginia.  
Si voltò verso di lei, stupito.  
«Cosa?!»  
«Fuori dalla finestra» ripeté, indicandogliela.  
Piero si affacciò e vide l’astuccio nero proprio lì fuori, sul tetto della palestra e parecchio lontano.  
«Cosa ci fanno lì fuori? Li ha portati tu lì?»  
«Se li vuoi, perché non te li vai a riprendere, _Nerd_?» disse acida, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Piero ridusse gli occhi a fessura; sbuffò e scavalcò la finestra, provando a correre abbastanza veloce prima che lei…  
 _Clack_.  
…chiudesse la finestra, come sospettato.  
E le altre finestre della classe, come quelle di tutto il piano, erano già chiuse e con le serrande abbassate.  
Lei lo guardò soddisfatta dall’altra parte della finestra, inesorabilmente chiusa. Furioso, batté le mani contro il vetro.  
«Apri la finestra! Che hai intenzione di fare?!»  
«Non è chiaro? Ho intenzione di lasciarti qui!» gli urlò, affinché lo sentisse, e afferrò il suo zaino e il suo giubbotto. «E queste cose le porto dritte nello sgabuzzino dei bidelli, così non le vedrà nessuno!»  
Piero guardò la tasca dello zaino, terrorizzato: c’era il cellulare lì.  
«Si può sapere perché stai facendo questo?» gridò.  
«Credi che non ti abbia visto con Marco, l’altra sera? Abbracciati a baciarvi durante la serata che doveva essere la _mia_ serata! Marco doveva scegliere me, il meglio della scuola, e invece ha scelto te, non solo il peggio della scuola, ma pure un ragazzo!»  
«E credi che facendo ciò gli farei cambiare idea?» ribatté sarcastico.  
«No, ma almeno farò venire la polmonite a te! Chissà quanto tempo impiegheranno a trovarti, senza contare che oggi è sabato e la scuola riaprirà lunedì mattina… Buona permanenza, credo proprio che pioverà molto, sfortunatamente!» e abbassò la serranda, lui fu costretto ad indietreggiare per non ferirsi le mani.  
Prese a pugni la finestra.  
«Virginia, apri questa cazzo di finestra o giuro che quando scenderò da questo tetto ti ammazzerò con le mie stesse mani! APRIMI!» ma non gli rispose.  
Furibondo, andò a prendere a pugni anche tutte le altre finestre chiuse, nella vana speranza che qualcuno lo sentisse. Niente: la campanella della scuola suonò annunciando l’uscita, tutte le classi erano già giù allineante per uscire. Non lo sentì nessuno.  
«Merda!» prese a calci il muro.  
Un tuono decisamente potente annunciò l’inizio di un diluvio, e lui era all’aria aperta, con solo la tuta addosso, sudato e senza un mezzo per poter chiedere aiuto.  
Camminò verso la fine del tetto e per sicurezza, giunto quasi al bordo, gattonò per essere certo di non cadere; sporse la testa e gridò aiuto, ma era inutile e lo sapeva: da quel lato della scuola parcheggiavano abitualmente in pochi, ed erano già andati via.  
Fissò il cielo nero sopra di lui: pioveva come il giorno in cui cinque anni prima quella bambina l’aveva maledetto. Era destino.  
  
  
Marco era riuscito ad arrivare all’auto prima che iniziasse a piovere e adesso fissava la fermata dell’autobus mentre i tergicristalli si muovevano pigramente davanti ai suoi occhi. Perché Piero ancora non arrivava? Erano usciti tutti, era molto strano.  
Vide Virginia arrivare trafelata alla pensilina, sembrava stranamente compiaciuta. Ed era uscita da scuola solo adesso? Strano, solitamente era sempre fra le prime ad uscire. Indossò il giubbotto, si rialzò il cappuccio sulla testa e andò da lei.  
«Hai visto Piero, per caso?» le chiese.  
«Sì, è andato via con un passaggio, perché?»  
Marco la guardò, privo d’espressioni.  
«Impossibile: c’eravamo dati appuntamento all’uscita».  
«Beh, avrà cambiato idea».  
La guardò gelidamente.  
«Non è da lui non avvertirmi. Tu sai dov’è Piero, vero?»  
«Non so niente».  
L’afferrò malamente per un braccio e la strattonò.  
«Dimmi dov’è Piero o giuro che ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani».  
  
  
Era accantucciato in un angolo con le braccia strette al petto, nel vano tentativo di ripararsi in qualche modo, ma non c’era nulla da fare: l’acqua batteva proprio verso quel lato della scuola, era già completamente zuppo, tremava dal freddo e batteva i denti. Tuonava e lampeggiava sempre di più, per un attimo ebbe paura che un fulmine potesse colpirlo.  
In mezzo a quell’incubo di gelo, pioggia e fulmini, gli sembrò quasi un miraggio quando vide una finestra aprirsi.  
«Piero!» lo richiamò qualcuno, affacciandosi.  
Si rialzò dall’angolo e corse immediatamente da lui.  
«Mio Dio, come sei combinato!» esclamò Marco, aiutandolo a scavalcare la finestra. «Batti i denti dal freddo!»  
«Sto bene» balbettò.  
«Un cavolo! Quella troia, quella zoccola, quella… quella puttana figlia di puttana» ringhiò, togliendosi il giubbotto per poi togliersi anche la felpa, asciutta, «questa me la pagherà cara! Deve ringraziare il fatto che non potevo perdere tempo, o l’avrei già pestata a sangue! Indossa questa che è asciutta e calda, o ti verrà una polmonite. Cristo, ti si può strizzare!»  
«Ha preso le mie cose e le ha messe nello sgabuzzino dei bidelli» provò a cambiare discorso per calmarlo, indossando la sua felpa.  
«Sì, ora andiamo a riprenderle prima che ci chiudano dentro la scuola» si riallacciò il giubbotto. «Giuro che domani io…»  
Piero gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Marco, sto bene ok?» provò a non battere i denti.  
«Stai tremando».  
«Stai tremando anche tu».  
«Tu stai tremando per il freddo, io sto tremando perché sono incazzato come una bestia!»  
«Come una bestia?» sorrise. «Sei tu la bestia, adesso? Devo cantarti la canzone?»  
«No» scrollò la testa, «credo di doverti dire un’altra cosa».  
«Cosa?»  
«Quello che avrei voluto dirti in macchina e all’asciutto. Sono innamorato di te».  
«Anch’io credo di essere innamorato di te. Bel casino, vero?» sorrise. «Tu sei quello che vorrebbe passare inosservato, ma non credo proprio che qui a scuola passeremo inosservati».  
«Potranno dire che il Bello ha una storia con il Nerd» gli disse Marco, con aria teatrale, «o che ci sono due gay che stanno insieme, o che semplicemente due ragazzi stanno insieme. L’importante è come ci vedi tu».  
«Io ci vedo come due pezzi che si uniscono».  
«Anch’io» e finalmente si baciarono.  
Stavolta senza interruzioni, senza essere spiati e senza essere giudicati.  
Solo due ragazzi che si baciavano perché innamorati.  
  


“Quando sembra che  
non succeda più,  
ci riporta via,  
come la marea,  
la felicità.”  
 ** _La Bella e la Bestia_ , Walt Disney**  


  
  
Regia? Regia, no, non inquadriamo più quei due, lasciamoli da soli, ok? Non facciamo vedere come poi Marco, in camera sua, ha riscaldato Piero col proprio corpo, su! Diamo loro un po’ di privacy e… copriamo i gemiti alzando la musica, per favore!  
E su le mani, su le mani, su le mani, gente! La musica è alta e l’umore pure, festa e alcool fino al mattino!  
Adesso festeggiamo insieme ancora un altro pochino, giusto per far passare i titoli di coda, e poi chiudete il file .doc, chiudete il lettore di file audio e le cartelle _Testo_ e _Soundtrack_ e…  
That’s all folks!  
Coro solenne finale che accompagna la chiusura del sistema operativo del _PC delle Fiabe_ …  
  


**The end**

  
  
**Note finali:**  
\- Spero che il fatto che sappiate benissimo che dietro il nick Graffias c’è una persona di sesso femminile non abbia influenzato le vostre ipotesi sul sesso della voce narrante XD L’ambiguità è il mio mestiere  <3  
\- Marco, il Bello, è appassionato di ebook e storie fantastiche come Belle è in amore con i libri e le storie fantastiche.  
\- Piero che parla con gli oggetti come se fossero animati è un chiaro riferimento agli umani trasformati in oggetti ne _La Bella e la Bestia_.  
\- Virginia è palesemente Gaston.  
\- Gli X-men è un riferimento mica tanto velato alla nostra Maki, madre di tutti noi suoi amorevoli fake  <3 Lei rise molto su questo mio esempio nel bando della Fairy Tales Revolution XD Mi è sembrato quasi doveroso questo riferimento XD  
\- La bambina che “maledice” Piero interpreta la strega che maledisse il principe da ragazzino, trasformandolo in bestia e condannandolo alla solitudine trasformando in oggetti animati tutti i suoi servi (non a caso Piero è molto solo e parla con gli oggetti). La notte in cui la strega maledice la Bestia effettivamente piove.  
\- Google interpreta lo specchio magico da cui la Bestia guarda il mondo. Potete provare a googlare tutte le frasi: al 18 ottobre del 2009 quelli sono effettivamente i link che compaiono!  
\- il calcio è un mica tanto velato omaggio a Liz <3 dato che questa storia nasce anche per la tabellona da 15 prompt che lei e Def mi hanno assegnato.  
\- il ballo dei maturandi è la risposta al famoso ballo de _La Bella e la Bestia_.  
\- Piero che rende totalmente umane le pen drive è la risposta alla rottura dell’incantesimo nel film, quando i servi tornano umani.  
\- Virginia che blocca Piero fuori sul tetto è la risposta alla scena finale del film: Gaston bracca la Bestia sul tetto del castello, mentre piove, lo schermisce chiamandolo “bestia” e prova ad ucciderlo.  
\- Marco è il primo a confessarsi perché è Belle la prima a farlo. ** **  
****


End file.
